new hero
by finnvsjake
Summary: finn and fp has a son and douther
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First fanfic enjoy

The sun was coming up in the land of ooo Finn the human and fp was sleeping

In bed kait (Finn daughter) was playing bemo "bemo this game cheats " kait said "you will never beat this game" bemo yeld " shhhhh you will wake mom and dad" kait said in kait and Steve (Steve is Finn son)Room Steve is getting up " kait?" Steve said Steve went down stairs to see kait playing bemo "kait how long have you been up playing bemo"steve ask"3 hours' kait said 2 hours later finn and fp made some food for them and there kids " hey dad can I go advetureing?"steve ask "uummm"finn said "please"steve said "ok but do not go far" finn said "ok" steve said" hey mom can you tell me how you and dad meet?"kait ask "later"fp said kait went upstairs "hey mom why are there flame guards comeing" kait ask "what " fp said "look" kait said "steve get in here"finn said the flame guards got to the tree house "finn fp flame king need to see you"a flame guard said "ok"fp said they went to the fire kingdom "aaaa finn fp kait steve "fk said "flame guard tack the kids to the next room " fk said "what"fp said "calm down fp I need to talk to you about the school to find about the kingdom "fk said "ok when do there start " fp ask " 2 weeks "fk "ok"fp said

There is chapter 1 I need to get a name for fp so give me name finnvsjake out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 kidnaped

The next day steve was playing bemo kait was reading a book in there room finn and fp was talking about if finn can tack steve on a adventure "no finn" fp said he needs to see the world so he can save ooo when I am not here"finn said "fine finn" fp said "steve come here I am going to show you the land of ooo"finn said "ok" steve said getting his backpack , bear hat and sword "hey dad what was it like growing up in the land of ooo " steve ask "well it was fun we save ooo one day than prank the ice king"said "dad look at all the snow"steve said "that is the ice kingdom "finn said "who is that "steve ask "that is princess kalee of the ice kingdom" finn said "hi"pk said (pk is princess kalee) "hi"steve said blushing "hi pk is your dad home?"finn ask "no he is at the wized market who is this?"pk ask "this is my son " finn said "my name is steve"steve said "hi steve" pk said "well bye pk"finn said "bye"pk said later "you like her"finn ask steve "WHAT! No "steve said "yes you do"finn said steve ran in to the house "what was that about"fp ask "he has a crush on pk " finn said "so what did you do today"finn ask "I should kait how to conjin fire than prince gumbal come to see if kait can go to the movies" fp said later that night kait came home and went to bed outside the lich was waching them "I will get you finn" the lich said the next day kait got wake up by steve yelling "MOM DAD WHERE ARE YOU!"steve yeld "steve stop yelling "kait said comeing down stairs "I cant find mom and dad"steve said "look there is a note"kait said

Dear steve and kait

Me and your mom went to get some thangs be back soon and happy 9 bday

Love dad and mom

"I am going to play bemo"steve said later that day finn and fp came home "hi mom hi dad"steve said "where is kait " fp ask "upstairs" steve said fp went up stairs " kait? Kait? … FINN"fp yeld finn came funing up the stairs"what"finn ask fp hend a note to finn

Dear finn the human

I have kidnap you daughter I will give her back meet me at the ice kingdom

From the lich

Did you see that comeing I still need name for fp and go check out garbash150 book I might have spelled his name roungh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 evil finn

Finn drop the note called jake and got his father sword at the ice kingdom finn saw kait in a cage next tp pk "lich" finn yeld all of a sudden finn got knockout so did jake next day later jake wake up "what? Wheres finn"jake ask " we we can't find him"qb said "it is all my fault " scarlet said (scarlet is now fp name thank you fioleefan1000 for that name)" no it is not " jake said "we need to find him before the lich douse something to him "Qp said "hey do you think he is at the lich lira " jake ask "yes he must be"Qp said at the lich lair "finn " jake yeld "over here " finn yeld finn swings a sword at them "what the heck finn "jake yeld "hahahahahhaahahha" evil finn yeld "that is not finn that is the lich" Qb said "I will fight him "jake yeld "no I will " scarlet yeld "NO go get out of here" jake yeld

Sorry for it being small but ya brother vs brother who wins well here is a hint evil finn get knockout finnvsjake out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok guy before I start the chapter. yes I now that I have bad spelling but everyone has it at some time so stop saying that on with the chapter

"he is my husband so I will help" scarlet said "fine "Jake said scarlet start shooting fire balls at finn/the lich jake stretch around him and knock him out "lets get to the candy kingdom" scarlet said

At the candy kingdom "put finn down here" qb said "ok" jake said "o no "qb said "what scarlet said "I don't have any of finn dna " qb said "yea do you have his dna " scarlet said "….."qb said(?) "I need to get to the land of aaa " qb said she throw a bottle at the wall and said "TO THE LAND OF AAA" she yeld and a portal open she whent in is "who is there" kg ask (kg=king gumball) "YOU!" he yeld at her "do you have any dna of fi" qb ask "yes but you cant get it I am still mad at you" he said

(Flash back )

"Come on pb" pg said takeing her to his room "why are we here" she ask "o you now " he said getting closer to her "ummmm" she said he start kissing her " get off of me "she yeld and punch him "what the heck " he yeld she runs out to find finn

(end flash back)

"fine where is fionna" she ask "at here house"kg said qb start to head to fionna home

She knock on the door fionna answer the door "pb"she said "it is qb now may I come in"she ask "yes what bring you here" fi ask "I need some of your dna for finn" qb said "why dose finn need my dna "she ask qb start to tell the story how finn is well the lich "so you need my dna to save him how on aaa do we have the some dna it is not like he is my brother " fi said "well he is"qb said "what!"fi said "why"qb ask

(flash back again)

"So how do we open this door" fionna ask finn "it says this door will not open un less there is a kiss of love " finn read "ummmm"fi said "it also say that we have 20 seconds left " finn said "…"fi said(?) it got dark than they kiss

(end flash back)

"so you kiss him to leave that evil forest"qb ask "yes than you grab finn and left that was the last time I saw him and you kg/pg was mad for 5 weeks but here have some of my dna "fi said qb took some dna and went back to the land of ooo

So how did you like it I am sorry that I have not updated school and all we have a test this week so I may not upload well bye (smokebomb)


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys i have 1 thang to say (starts crying) the story is on on on...HHHHHHHOOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDD!i just last it like i cant thing anymore for it so give me stuff a yours mite get in the next chapter and sorry that is is on hold:( 


End file.
